


Pyres of Doomstadt／末日城之火

by Rachel_Er



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: 托尼·斯塔克接到一封老友的来信，他决定前往拉托维利亚贫瘠的乡下帮一个忙。游侠!托尼 X 法师!斯蒂芬





	Pyres of Doomstadt／末日城之火

**Author's Note:**

> 算是松散的西幻背景AU……？提及杜铁、杜奇异，不适者慎。  
> 人物原设来自616，我不拥有他们。

　　深秋的拉托维利亚乡下景色萧瑟乏味，苍白的日光笼罩着稀疏的灌木丛，枯枝败叶在泥泞的荒地上慢慢腐烂。托尼·斯塔克又看了一眼信纸，皱了皱眉，继续往南策马而行。他从城镇出发，朝着信中的地址赶马已逾半日，越行周遭越是破败。起初路边还有一些村落和农田，行商也时而有之，不时还有玩闹得满身泥泞的孩童朝他讨一两个银钱。往南一直前行，周围渐渐换了一副光景。房屋越来越稀疏，也越来越破落，到后面几乎有也是无人居住的废宅了。

　　托尼骑马到了一处萧索的树林，按照信中所说，他的目的地就在附近了。树木的叶子大都已经凋零殆尽，干燥的树枝在渐沉的暮色中泛着灰白，周围似乎没有人烟。颓败的灌木和藤蔓挡住了泥泞的小道，托尼只好拔剑将枯枝劈断，周遭除了枝叶断裂的声响就只有渡鸦嘶哑的哀鸣。

　　“认真的吗。”托尼小声嘀咕了一句。要不是来信的笔迹确实是他熟悉的，他简直要以为是有人拿他寻开心了。

　　这片树林已经完全无人居住了。西面似乎曾经存在过一个村落，如今只剩下一片坍圮的焦木和乌黑的焦土，看来是发生过一场火灾。托尼继续策马缓行。就在重复乏味的树木和荒地就要让他烦躁地掉头就走的时候，几棵桦树背后掩映的一幢小木屋终于出现在他视野中。看样子就是这里了。

　　小木屋和他一路上经过的那些破败房屋没有什么两样，简陋得实在是不成样子。屋顶看上去摇摇欲坠，木头搭起来的结构有些漏光，窗户上糊着一片肮脏的玻璃，灰绿色的藤蔓从屋顶一直垂落到地上。要说这里和那些废宅有什么不同，那就是屋前用木桩搭了个简陋的园圃，里面种着一些草药和花果。托尼下马，怀疑地在屋前上下打量了一会儿。堂堂大法师斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇现在就住这种地方？

　　他走上前去准备敲门，却发现门并没有锁。他推门进去，逼仄的屋内一下就尽收眼底：角落里摆着一张床，架子上整齐地列着一些书本和瓶瓶罐罐，桌子上点着灯，但屋内并没有人。

　　“斯蒂芬？”托尼四下张望，喊了一声法师的名字，“斯特兰奇医生？”

　　无人应答。

　　托尼把剑放在桌上，一屁股陷进硬邦邦的木头椅子里。椅子发出吱吱嘎嘎的惨叫声。他漫不经心地把玩起桌上的玻璃瓶罐，用滴管吸了一管橙黄色的不知道什么液体。

　　“斯蒂芬——”他用唱歌似的声调懒洋洋地道，“我该念什么咒语，’芝麻开门，快快现身’？你这瓶药水看上去不错，不如我把它——”

　　他身后掠过一阵风，然后传来一声慌张的咳嗽声。

　　“别碰那个，”斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇突然出现在托尼身后，他一手抓着暗红色的斗篷，脸上神情有些莫名的窘迫，“呃，真高兴见到你，托尼。”

　　“我也是，”占了整间屋子唯一一把椅子的男人快活地应道，“看来我的咒语奏效了？”

　　“是啊，下次你要想见我，直接喊‘芝麻开门’。”

　　“说真的，”托尼转过身，一双蓝眼里闪烁着些许趣意，“堂堂至尊法师，兼拉托维利亚皇室顾问，现在就住这种地方？”他假装嫌恶地拽了拽书桌抽屉破破烂烂的把手，没想到那东西直接掉了下来。“哎呀，”托尼毫无歉意地道，“不好意思。”

　　斯特兰奇走过去，从托尼手上拿过破把手，靠近的时候闻到他身上久违而熟悉的昂贵香水味，混合着从外头带进来的仆仆风尘。那气味和他含着笑意的声音挠得斯特兰奇有些痒，心里升起一股毫无道理可言的柔情。托尼偏过头，这回靠得更近了，斯特兰奇才发现他似乎很是疲惫，一双蓝眼布满血丝，眼底藏着些不易察觉的关切。

　　“不得已而为之，”斯特兰奇叹了口气，手搭在椅背上，“现在到处都在追杀男巫和女巫，我搬了好几次家，最后竟搬到了这个鬼地方。”

　　“看来情况比我想的还要严重，”托尼皱眉，若有所思地说，“我收到你的信就赶来了。从都城经过的时候看到城市广场烧死了三个你的同僚，说明天还要再烧死三个，到处都兵荒马乱，人心惶惶。”

　　“半年前还是另一番光景。半年前我还住在布里克街，每天清早被卖腌驴肉的行商和西阿来的杂耍艺人吵得头疼，巴不得能找个地方清静清静，”斯特兰奇自嘲地叹了口气，“谁知道这么快就如愿了。”

　　“田园生活不也挺好的嘛，”托尼幸灾乐祸地打趣道，“种种花草，当个与世无争的草药医生。跟你当国王顾问时荣华富贵的生活是比不了了，不过不是更方便你得道成仙吗？”

　　“我什么时候也没荣华富贵过，以及不，那是‘冥想’，不叫‘得道成仙’。”

　　“是吗，那倒不错，”托尼看起来对冥想的定义兴趣缺缺，“不过，你不会真的就住这地方吧？我打赌你肯定有个邪恶魔法入口，通向某个有一百个学徒为你劳作的城堡，而普通人从外表看去那只是一家寻常妓院。不然刚刚‘芝麻开门’的时候你是打哪冒出来的？”

　　斯特兰奇无奈地叹了口气。“没有什么魔法入口和城堡。猎巫人不分白天黑夜地探测整个拉托维利亚的魔力波动，我没法动用大规模的魔法。刚刚我只是在炼金工房工作而已。”

　　“也就是说，你真的每天就住这地方？”托尼同情地看着他，“要不然你跟我走吧，我在阿提兰有一处小庄园，虽然不算大，但临海而建，风景不错。拉托维利亚的猎巫人总不可能追杀到那里去……”

　　托尼的眼睛在灯光下很亮，斯特兰奇知道他并不是在开玩笑。他心里无端升起一股暖意；半年来他不是在逃亡就是在越来越破的小木屋里独居，没人真的关心过这个看上去衣衫褴褛的草药医生。事实上，这半年他甚至很少跟人说话，更遑论与人亲近了。托尼真诚的关心让他有些猝不及防，一阵酸楚的欣喜毫无预兆地将他淹没。他得承认跟托尼一起走的想法有些诱人——他甚至都不想问这个人为什么连在阿提兰都有房产。但还是。

　　“我暂时还不能离开拉托维利亚，在这里我还有事要做。事实上，我这次联系你就是与此有关。”

　　“你想把杜姆找出来，是吗？”托尼饶有兴致地看着他，“说实话，我也不相信他就这么死了。虽然不想承认，但我得说维克托·冯·杜姆确实本事不一般——见鬼，他不是挺威的吗，半年多以前还跑到我面前来耀武扬威，向我炫耀他那张不知从哪搞来的帅脸。我猜他现在肯定是在某个鬼知道在哪的邪恶基地，筹划着什么不可告人的秘密。”

　　“哦得了吧，你只是在酸他现在有张不比你差的帅脸。”斯特兰奇看着托尼忿忿不平的样子，不知怎的觉得有些可爱。见鬼，他可能真的是孤单太久了。

　　“你是认真的吗医生？你觉得他不比我差？”托尼不可置信地嚷起来，拿起桌上肮脏的镜子打量着自己的脸，“不过说真的，关于杜姆你难道不该比我知道得更多吗？我是说，毕竟你是他的顾问，而且一直住在末日城里。”

　　“我与他相处的时间并不多。我这顾问算是一份闲差，每周向他汇报一次即可。事情发生之前我其实已经有好几周都没见过他了，他曾给我捎信说他在国外有事要办，叫我不必前往。然后杜姆堡就塌了——谁也不知道发生了什么，杜姆也没了踪迹，拉托维利亚的叛军宣称他死了。叛军就这么占领了末日城，然后开始猎杀法师。拉托维利亚猎杀法师，谁能相信呢？但就是这么发生了。”

　　托尼沉吟片刻，闭上眼睛揉了揉额角。“其实杜姆堡塌之前我见过他一面。我那时自己也一堆破事……唉，不提也罢。红兜帽帕克·罗宾斯——这人你应该更熟——当时要杀我，连带着一群他的喽啰。我真是吃错了药才会着他的道。杜姆算是……咳，算是帮了我个忙吧。我们那会儿见到彼此都挺惊讶的。然后他就和帕克·罗宾斯一起消失了，用了不知道什么的诡异魔法把戏。之后没多久我就听说杜姆堡塌了。”他睁开眼睛，又看向了斯特兰奇，“不过说真的，帕克·罗宾斯？你觉得维克托·冯·杜姆会栽在那家伙手上？”

　　斯特兰奇叹了口气，手拂了一把自己的头发。“老实讲，我不知道。我甚至不知道那几周他离开末日城去哪儿了。他曾提到过是为了私事；但他的私事从来不与我说。”他接着摇了摇头，又开口道：“其实我找你过来倒不是为了杜姆。我想请你帮我找一样法器。”

　　“哦？”托尼抬起头，“原来是寻宝啊，要说的话这比找人有意思多了。你要找什么样的法器？”

　　“那东西叫做‘烟镜’，算是一个魔力复现装置吧。它能捕捉魔力波动的痕迹，重现当时的情景。我此前一直不确定这样法器真的存在，直到前段时间获得了线索。”

　　“嗯，”托尼思索半晌，然后抬起眼睛饶有兴味地看着他，“所以你是想用这个‘烟镜’找杜姆？”

　　“我——”斯特兰奇别过脸去；他有时候真受不了托尼的过分聪明，“这算是目的之一吧。毕竟，比起在沼泽地里做家徒四壁的草药医生，我宁愿回吵闹的布里克街去做清闲顾问。”

　　“好吧，好吧，”托尼笑起来，“随便你怎么说。其实我也挺想知道杜姆到底去哪了。祸害遗千年，我总觉得他不会这么轻轻松松就呜呼了。”

　　他们有一搭没一搭地闲聊了一阵，吃了几片硬邦邦的粗麦面包权当晚餐；托尼婉拒了斯蒂芬奉上的一盘神秘的凉拌软体动物触手，面露难色地表示自己已经吃饱了。

　　“哎，真可惜，”斯特兰奇毫不客气地笑纳了一整盘，“这是我们唯一的主菜。你的损失，托尼。”

　　“斯特兰奇，你真可怕。”托尼又揉了揉眉心；斯特兰奇注意到这是今天他第四次做这个动作了。他放下叉子，手轻轻放上托尼的后颈。他倚过去仔细瞧，托尼眉头紧锁着，眼睫半掩，额头上一层细细的薄汗。

　　“你……又开始头痛了？”斯特兰奇觉得嗓子有些涩，“之前不是好了吗？”

　　托尼摇摇头，然后几不可闻地嘶了一声，好像这个小小的动作也让他疼得更厉害。“之前遇到不少破事……倒也没什么，白天还好，晚上有点麻烦。”

　　斯特兰奇点点头，站起来朝橱柜走去。“我去给你配点药。”

　　他在一排瓶瓶罐罐中挑挑拣拣，最后选了两味配在一起；思索了一阵，又添了几滴助眠药物。严重偏头痛总是伴随着失眠，更坏的时候还有噩梦。

　　斯特兰奇回过头去，外面天色已经全黑了，屋内昏暗的烛光勾着托尼的轮廓，显得有些不真切。他不着边际地想起一些往事，想起些或快乐或难捱的片羽零光，一个又一个不眠之夜。他知道对方有些事情没告诉自己，且从相关的只言片语看来想必不是什么愉快的遭遇。他觉得自己理应感到生气，最终却惊讶于心底无端升起的柔情。托尼·斯塔克，还是原来那个样子——该说他是傻还是太聪明呢？

　　他把药放在托尼身前的桌上。托尼抬起头来看他，蓝眼睛被摇曳的烛光映得很亮，好像浸在海里的落星。

　　“谢谢。”托尼接过药，又用询问的眼神望着他。

　　“这不是成瘾性的。”斯特兰奇叹了口气。

　　托尼点点头，感激地把药咽了下去。“好医生，”他笑着说，“可惜这周遭人影也没有一个，不然就凭你的灵丹妙药，在这当个体面的大夫也绰绰有余了。”

　　“在这破地方就永远没法和‘体面’扯上关系，”斯特兰奇没好气地说，“以及这半年里我还真当过乡村大夫，虽然做得最多的事是给母牛接生。”

　　这回托尼是真的惊得下巴都快掉了。在他来得及发表讨人厌的“堂堂至尊法师……”幸灾乐祸发言之前，斯特兰奇靠过去，从背后抱住了他。这奏效了；托尼显然立刻就忘了自己要说什么，只是下意识地握住了法师的手。托尼生茧的手，他肩胛骨的形状，他身上的温度无一不叫斯特兰奇怀念不已。他忍不住靠得更近，埋首在托尼颈边，满足地叹了口气。

　　半晌，托尼转过身来面对他；斯特兰奇有些不情愿地松开手，但下一秒托尼便一只手捧住他的脸。

　　“斯蒂芬，”托尼低声叫他的名字，“我平时帮人做事可不是白干。作为你的老朋友，我倒可以给你打个折。不如你先付个定金——亲我一下？”

　　“好啊，”斯特兰奇倾身过去吻他，“我很乐意。”

　　托尼揽着他的脖颈，慢条斯理地回吻。数日的奔波跋涉让托尼的嘴唇有些干燥开裂，粗糙的触感细细碾过去，刺得斯特兰奇心里发痒。外面寂静无声，只有偶然的风的呼号和夜枭怪叫隐隐在耳。世界好像只有这座小木屋这样小了，小到只能放下他们两个人。托尼按着斯特兰奇的后颈，在亲吻的间隙轻轻叹气；斯特兰奇几乎要浑身发抖，感到自己荒唐的柔情更加漫得到处都是。他原本不像这样，或许是半年的东躲西藏让他变得神经敏感。

　　他们终于分开的时候托尼睁开眼睛，海里的落星被碾成细碎的光，上头罩了一层雾。安眠药和绵长的吻让他有些昏沉，他眼皮开始打架，上下睫毛交叠在一起。他们一起在破破烂烂的木板床上躺下；夜晚寒意渐深，但今天似乎可以忍受。

　　“明天……”托尼还记挂着他们刚刚谈论的正事，但脑子已经糊成了一锅粥。

　　“明天再说。”法师的声音闷在托尼背后，低得几乎听不见。深秋夜晚寂静漫长，但“明天”听上去没有那么让人厌倦。


End file.
